Swaging is often used for affixing a pin or similar member to a workpiece. For example, swaging is often used to affix high-density radiopaque pins to workpiece subassemblies for identifying the location of the workpiece subassemblies in assembled units via radiography. Swaging is also often used during assembly procedures for temporarily affixing adjoining members. Swaging is conventionally performed by using a hand-held hammer to impact a sharp-tipped swaging punch that in turn plastically deforms material of a workpiece near the pin. The punch is repositioned and impacted at other points around the pin until the workpiece is sufficiently deformed. The deformed workpiece imparts a permanent compressive force on the pin or other member. However, this technique often yields inconsistent results due to inaccurate and random swaging punch placement and highly variable punch impact forces. Inaccurate swaging can damage the workpiece or ineffectively secure the pin to the workpiece.